the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
What Jabba's Tail did to Leia
Her body was so prefect Jabba felt his tail hardening with exitment of what her body would bring him. Leias breasts bounced under the bra she didn't think they where great or that she was attractive enough to a non human . She felt something grab her stomach but it was a nervous feeling. Leia eventually came over to him. Jabba picked her up by wrapping around her stomach she grunted as his tail went around her stomach and placed her body against his, groaning in pleasure from feeling her soft skin. Her stomach was covered in his slime her vagina was forced to cum due to something in her stomach. Leia was forced to have her breasts sucked she was writhing in extreme discomfort and she felt her body cum as his finger went in her. Leia felt helpless as he grabbed her mouth and forced her to kiss him she felt her stomach writhing as she suddenly forced her to take off her out fit fully stomach and chest was wrapped up in his tail then as he forced his tail in her mouth. Eventually, he put Leia down, and she laid down in an unknowing sexy pose then she fell asleep . This was Jabba’s chance. As Leia drifted off to sleep, he moved his tail close to her soft stomach. He lifted it up and put it on Leia’s lower stomach, and his tail tip began to stroke her belly. Fully aroused, Jabba moved his tail up to Leia's bra and slid it under. His tail massaged her tits, causing Leia to moan softly in pleasure in her sleep. He began to thrust his member in her cleavage, moving back and forth between her tits. Jabba moved his hardened tail upward, pushing the bra off of Leia’s busty chest. His tail tip circled her hardened nipples and brushed against them. Leia, still asleep, was now moaning in pleasure. She started to relax then she felt cum on her stomach. Moving his tail upward, Jabba eventually reached Leia's face. His tail tip stroked her lips, but he wanted more. He reached down and stroked Leia's nipples with his hand, causing her to moan, opening her mouth. Excited, Jabba thrust his tail deeper into Leia's mouth. As he moved it back and forth, his tip played with Leia's tongue. Sliding his tail out of her mouth, he grew especially excited, since the best was coming. Lifting his tail, Jabba placed his tail near Leia's calves. He slowly moved his tail up, wrapping Leia's left leg with his tail and sqeezing it. As he reached her thighs, Jabba unwrapped his tail and moved it to Leia’s hips. His tail tip slid under her hip plates and stroked her proportionate hip. Too excited to stay there for long, Jabba went on to Leia's two best sexual gems. He slid his tail behind her skirts and beneath them, and his tip stroked her ass. Leia sighed in satisfaction, still asleep. His tail tip stroked her pussy, causing it to get wet quickly. With incredible force, Jabba slid his tail into his slave girl’s tight pussy, taking her virginity. She started to writhe in in extreme pleasure as he went in her. “Oh!” Leia cried out in pleasure. Jabba once again began thrusting. The pleasure was too much for Leia, and she awoke. Her eyes widened as she saw Jabba thrusting into her, but rather than being repulsed, she began to shake her hips and squeeze Jabba's member with her vaginal walls. “Oh, yes! Jabba, you're so big! Fuck me harder! Yes, yes, YES!!!” Leia screamed as her pussy contracted and she orgasmed all over Jabba's thrusting tail. Jabba roared in pleasure and shot his seed deep into Leia's pussy, up into her womb and belly. He pulled out. Oh, Jabba… I had no idea that you were so good at this…” Leia sighed. Her hatred of the Hutt had been temporarily subsided in her lust for him. She reached down and picked up his limp tail. She began to stroke it, and Jabba's member began to harden again. She wrapped her hands around it, squeezing it, and leading it back towards her dripping wet pussy. Her wrapped her stomach up with his tail and went in her again. Category:Fanfiction